


Sonata de uma confissão

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Senritsu guardou durante muito tempo seus sentimentos para si, no entanto a espera pelo dia que poderia revelá-los chegou ao fim. Sem alimentar esperanças, ela se coloca diante daquele que aquece seu coração e exprime as palavras que se acumulavam em seus pensamentos. Só não esperava ouvir uma doce melodia do silencioso Kurapika.





	Sonata de uma confissão

O coração de Senritsu batia acelerado e impreciso numa ansiedade que ela desconhecia. Seu caminhar não havia perdido o ritmo, no entanto suas mãos começavam a se agitar em busca de algo para se enrolarem. O rosto exibia um singelo sorriso que tremia nos momentos em que ela pensava quais seriam as reações dele.

Há um ano Kurapika deixara de ser uma presença constante em sua vida para se tornar uma lembrança carregada com o merecido carinho. Um tempo em que ouvir a voz dele era raro, e as mensagens curtas, que trocavam em intervalos irregulares, uma forma de dizer que estavam vivos. Senritsu sempre era a primeira, e Kurapika apenas respondia para não deixá-la num monólogo. Ainda assim, a jovem não se acanhava nem pensava em desistir daqueles segundos de alegria que cabiam em tão poucas palavras.

Porém, quando a probabilidade de recuperar seu corpo saltou rumo à certeza, Senritsu se desligou do mundo. Foram meses seguindo pistas dia e noite num esforço que parecia sem fim, lutando contra o abatimento que vez ou outra lhe acometia e o pensamento de abandonar a busca pela partitura maldita. Talvez fosse seu destino permanecer naquele corpo, um castigo por algo que fizera numa outra vida, ou naquela mesmo, quem sabe? A dificuldade lhe doava todo tipo dúvida e a frustração lhe observava de longe, acenando para o momento em que a abraçaria com a derrota.

Senritsu sentiu a solidão e precisou ser mais forte do que imaginava que conseguiria. Com medo, preparou uma despedida. Sussurrou-a com carinho no ouvido de quem amava. Recebeu um silêncio seco, a respiração do outro lado da linha era quase inaudível. " _Estarei esperando."_

Agora ela olhava para trás como se o passado fosse uma poeira no horizonte. Seus olhos estavam fixos no presente enquanto tentavam espiar o futuro. Havia tantas perguntas que só este poderia responder, tantas possibilidades, que deixavam seu peito à mercê de um vendaval. Mas no fundo não importava o desfecho, ela só precisava dizer.

 

_És tu_

 

O luar feito um cavalheiro acompanhou a silhueta dela pelas ruas. Delineou o corpo de estatura mediana num longo vestido azul pálido, a franja descansando sobre a sobrancelha esquerda escondendo parte do olho, os lábios finos apertados guardando os dentes pequenos. Sozinha, levava alguns olhares consigo, mas o costume adquirido em sua antiga forma não lhe permitiu perceber que eles não eram de espanto. Ainda que percebesse, nenhum deles valeria para algo além da vaidade.

Ela suspirou ao entrar na cafeteria. O lugar continuava igual, porém o sentimento que lhe proporcionava em nada lembrava a descontração fingida de antes. As paredes claras e o mogno escuro, o atendente que servia como informante por uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, as pessoas que bebericavam enquanto aguardavam por seus contatos... De repente conviver com a máfia parecia fácil perto do que viera fazer ali.

A saliva lhe faltou quando Kurapika a encarou. A expressão dele se tornara mais fria, seus olhos, um precipício, e seu coração ecoava um canto sombrio. Uma figura assustadora com um fundo de tristeza muito bem escondido pela postura ameaçadora. Ele a analisava como quem procurava definir se estava diante de um inimigo e feito isso desviou sua atenção para si mesmo.

Senritsu se sentiu entre a alegria e a tristeza, apegando-se a primeira após amargar a última. Era indescritível estar com ele de novo, uma emoção que ela não conseguiu nomear, mas que todo o seu ser vibrava sob suas notas. Respirando fundo ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou em frente a Kurapika observando a rápida variação no semblante dele enquanto ouvia os acordes que emitia.

— Eu estou esperando uma pessoa — disse ele seco, piscando mais rápido em seguida.  — S-Senritsu?!

— Sim! — Ela sorriu.

Kurapika escancarou os lábios. Pediu desculpas de forma desajeitada e procurou onde enfiar os olhos. Não sabia retomar a conversa sem fitar Senritsu e absorver todos os seus novos detalhes.

— Fico feliz que tenha conseguido recuperar seu corpo. Você está... ótima — acrescentou o adjetivo com esforço. Não queria soar indelicado ou admirado. 

Senritsu não se acanhou com o assombro congelado no rosto de seu amigo. Era normal que demorasse a assimilar sua nova forma, por isso ignorar a expressão abobada que ele tentava disfarçar era a melhor saída para evitar um desconforto entre ambos. Entretanto os traços que mais se sobressaíam na face de Kurapika eram imperceptíveis à ótica da jovem.

Ela contou sobre a longa jornada e seus desafios, relembrando a saudade que sentia do garoto a sua frente, esforçando-se para não deixar transparecer sentimentos, e falhando, exatamente da mesma forma que antes. Um riso de nervoso esticou seus lábios quando pensou nisso. Nunca conseguiu de fato esconder o que sentia, e se Kurapika não havia mencionado algo era devido à natureza cortês de sua personalidade. Em contrapartida, algumas pessoas não só percebiam como comentavam, com os mais variados tons, sobre o grande afeto que Senritsu sentia pelo amigo.

— Não precisa dar detalhes se for desconfortável para você. — Ele disse suavemente.

— Não, não é. — Ela respondeu, notando sua mão direita apertar os dedos da outra. — Não é por isso que estou assim...

A insegurança lhe disse "olá" pela primeira vez desde que decidiu se confessar. Como deveria encaixar as palavras para que soassem certas? Não parecia simples com as emoções queimando em seu peito e piorava ao pensar que precisaria encarar seu amado.

— Você parece incomodada com alguma coisa. — Ele disse procurando a resposta.

Senritsu se questionou o quão transparente era para Kurapika. Talvez ele já soubesse do que se tratava e apenas esperava que ela se pronunciasse. Realmente valia a pena? Dizer ou guardar nada mudaria. A amizade continuaria, intacta ou estilhaçada, provando que o amor fluía somente por uma direção, sem estrada para retorno. Nunca alimentou esperanças antes, nem agora queria fartá-las com seus sonhos. Não precisava ser menina nesse momento.  Mas mulher era tudo o que queria.

 

_a melodia que meu coração entoa_

 

O mar espelhava a lua, e seu brilho formava um tapete nas águas calmas que beijavam as estacas do píer. Uma brisa fresca corria pela orla embalando o voo de um par de gaivotas que riscavam o céu de branco. E o silêncio outrora entrecortado somente pela marola, recebia as interrupções da madeira que rangia sob o peso dos dois visitantes.

Senritsu fechou os olhos procurando a calma, mas esta parecia ter fugido de seu alcance. Mudar para um lugar mais tranquilo não trouxe a confiança que ela almejava, apenas mostrou que o palco não garantia o sucesso do músico. Ao seu lado, Kurapika dispensava a tímida contemplação para fitá-la com uma curiosidade que transbordava, dando a ele as feições de um menino.

Os olhares se encontraram e congelaram, pegos numa travessura secreta. Os dela diziam, os dele esperavam, e superando a pontada aguda que queria calar a voz, os lábios murmuraram:

— Acho que você sabe porque eu queria te ver.

Ele negou devagar.

— Eu espero que você me diga.

Senritsu sentiu o ar gelado invadir suas narinas e a garganta seca ousando se fechar quando a coragem lhe entregava seu último fio.

— Eu... — Ela sorriu com o esplendor do sol. — gosto de você. Sempre quis te dizer, mas só agora me senti pronta.

Ele estendeu a mão, repousando-a no cabelo dela. Afagou-o com ternura, fitando o rosto que esmorecia lentamente e cessou o toque.

Os segundos trouxeram um sorriso ameno e dolorido à expressão de Senritsu. Com sutileza, ela disfarçou a dor e se esquivou, parando ao sentir a palma de Kurapika em sua bochecha. Involuntariamente seu corpo se encolheu quando o dele chegou perto e a boca se entreabriu num misto de surpresa e espera ao ouvi-lo.  

_"Estamos prontos."_


End file.
